


Stuck

by thegeekywhovian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: The Doctor helps you while you are having an anxiety attack.Warnings- Mentions of claustrophobia and anxiety





	Stuck

You were stuck in an elevator.

One of the worst possible things that you thought could ever happen, was happening.

You started to feel your heart racing and the thoughts in your head were going a thousand miles a minute. You felt clammy and you thought you would pass out.

You fell to the floor, not noticing the tall man in the tight suit open the panel and talk to the operator. You also missed him pull out a long silver pen like object and start scanning the buttons.

Because you were trying to blank out the thoughts in your head.

You were going to be stuck there all day.

No one was going to help you.

You were afraid you were going to die in that lift.

Your thoughts focused on your family.

You were certain you were never going to see them again.

Tears pricked your eyes and you gasped, the tears fell freely.

Then you noticed a presence sit down next to you.

'Hello, Miss, are you okay?' A calming British accent asked.

You weren't able to answer.

'Miss? Miss? Can you look at me please?'

You tried, you really tried to open your eyes, but you couldn't. You heard him whisper.

'It's okay, I'm here. You don't need to open them right now. I'm going to help you, okay?' You felt his gaze upon you.

You really wanted to see who was helping you, but you just couldn't.

'Are you having an anxiety attack?' The voice asked. You felt a hand on your shoulder.

'Miss, it'll be okay. I'm going to help you calm your breathing okay. ' You realised that you were gasping for air.

'Breathe in.. that's it'

'And out.. you're doing really well' he encouraged.

As you breathed in and out, you could feel the man's breath do the same thing with you. Slowly, your heart rate slowed, and you began to breathe more normally. You felt a cool hand over yours.

Slowly, you opened your eyes, and saw your saviour for the first time. He was smiling at you, the crinkles noticeable at his chocolate brown eyes.

'Hi there, you did so well. There you are, glad to see your eyes. Its okay, someone will be getting us moving again soon. I promise' he said, rubbing his thumb over your hand.

You never felt so calm in your life. This man was the first person to calm you so fast during an anxiety attack . You gave him a small smile.

'What's your name?' You asked, curiously.

'I'm the Doctor, and I'm so glad I helped.'


End file.
